Love is a dangerous game
by ped210
Summary: Found and lost love what will become of them in this daring game of truth and dare?Male/Male Smutt
1. The Dare that started it all

I'm back with my newest fic another Drarry if you haven't check out my first ff I wrote its called Ambrosia and I highly recommend it if your a Drarry fan.I don't own anything,poor me,and lots of smutt later and it starts out weird but keep reading it took me 3 days to write this I slacked off of my school work to bring you guys a new fic.

And I have good news bout my last fic,I work for a hp site called mugglesite and the person I work for wants to get a pro to do cover art for all my chapters but he wants to change the plot and throw out all my smutt I was wanting to know what you guys thought I should do I told him to revise it the way he wants it and send it to me then I'll decided but I'm not sure if I want to I mean it would be so cool but just let me know your thoughts if you can read on!!!!!

* * *

I chugged a butterbeer and looked at Ron.

"Dare"I answered.

Me,Ron,Seamus,Dean, and Lee were playing truth or dare and seeing as we were all bisexual I figured it was gonna be interesting.

"Ok I dare you to lick Seamus's foot" he said snickering.

"Easy"I told him,I grabbed Seamus's foot and gently licked it,he wriggled and moaned ,I dropped his foot and turned to Dean.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth"he answered.

"Is it true you and Seamus were caught shagging by Filch?" I asked him.

"It is" he answered.

"Dean!"Seamus screamed.

"What it's not like everybody didn't know anyway" he chuckled.

"Ok" he continued, "Seamus truth or dare mate?"

"Dare mate" he said.

"I dare you to kiss Lee" Dean told him.

Seamus and Lee stood up and put their arms around each other,their lips touched and for a few seconds it looked like all they were gonna do was softly kiss, but then Lee stuck his tongue in Seamus's mouth and explored.

"Ok guys"I chuckled "You can stop now"

They continued kissing, I turned to Ron and Dean.

"I think we just lost two players"I said.

"Get a room!" I yelled at Seamus and Lee,they stumbled up to the dormitories and our game continued.

We played half the night getting drunker and drunker,finally came the last dare fo the night which just happened to got o me.

"Truth or dare Harry?" asked Dean drunkenly.

"Dare"I said yawning.

"I dare you to go up to Malfoy in the morning,tell him you love him and kiss him" he said.

"I'll try"I told him.

We fell into a drunken sleep with no worries in the world.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'd like to dedicate it to my EmoNess most amazing guy in the world Harry and Grace who has stuck with me through my weirdness.


	2. The Dare is carried out

A big thanks to my first reviewers njferrell and LIGHTNSHADOWS. this chapter is a good one i think and poor you like it!!!!!!!!

This is dedicated to my reviewers and to my friend Grace who right now is MIA on MSC. OMG as I typed this she appeared om MSC I love it when she does that to me.

* * *

The next day I woke up with my head pounding,I took a hangover potion then with an evil grin I screamed,

"Oh my god what the hell are you two doing?"

Ron and Dean scrambled up and winced,I laughed and handed them both potions.

"Laugh now Harry but remember our dare from last night?"Ron said.

I wracked my brain trying to think,then suddenly I remembered our drunken dare.

"I ought to kill you guys" I threatened.

They just laughed,we got up and started to get ready,I pulled on my leather pants and a tight blue shirt,they looked at me and started laughing again.

"What? If I'm gonna practically rape the guy I should at least look good for him"I said shrugging.

Finally they got their laughter under control and we headed down to breakfast,We stood in front of the Great Hall looking for Malfoy and as we stood there I could feel eyes staring at me from all over.

Draco came around the corner and when he saw me he stopped and stared.

"Nice pants Potter" he snickered.

"Thanks"I said walking up to him."Can we talk for a minute?"

I walked to a deserted classroom and opened the door,he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please?"I begged.

He thought for a minute and then walked in the room,I walked in behind him and locked the door.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked crossing his arms.

I didn't say anything,I walked forward and pushed him against the wall.

"I love you" I said then shoved my lips on his,he struggled for a minute then started kissing me back.

I got more aggressive and pushed my tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth allowing me entrance.

I popped my tongue in his mouth and he bit it,I moaned and pulled him closer.

He bucked against me and I felt his hard erection against my leg,Suddenly he pulled away and I bit back a complaint.

"What the hell was that Harry?" he shrieked

"Don't even pretend,I know you liked it Draco"I said.

"Like hell I did"he snarled.

"Really?then why did you kiss me back?"I said smiling.

"Instant reaction" he muttered.

I pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, he squirmed and pushed me away.

"I love you " I told him and walked out of the room.


	3. The Plan to Woo Draco

Little time to type any more this story is complete but I'm having school issues and personal crap so I'll update like content and attackment enjoy.

Dedicated to my faithful reviewers and my bff Grace and to my boss Jack who is helping my dream come true but being a guy he is so procrastinative.

* * *

Ron and Dean were waiting on me outside the door,they saw me and laughed,I grabbed their wrists and drug them to the common room.

"Guys I know this started as a joke but I think ...I like him"I whispered to them.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing yet again.

"Harry no duh why do you think we dared you to kiss him?"Dean said laughing.

"WTF?" I yelled at them.

"Yeah we got tired of you being single mate" Ron said.

"Thanks for telling me the plan guys"I said sarcastically.

"We didn't think you would kiss him if we told you"Dean said shrugging.

"Maybe I would have"I said.

Dean snorted and we left to go to class,class was boring as usual and I floated through them.

At lunch I cornered Draco in an empty corridor.

"Draco I'll admit it started as a dare but I truly love you now"I said leaning close to him.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco said leaning back.

"I want to know how you feel about me" I said stepping back.

"I don't like you that way Potter"Draco said.

I lept forward and kissed him,pressing my lips hard to his.

I ran my hands down his body and I felt him shudder,I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"What about now?" I asked him softly.

"Maybe a little" he mumbled,he pulled away and ran down he corridor out of my sight,I sighed and went to find the gang for help.

I found them in the common room laying all over each other with out any cares in the world,I walked over to Seamus and sat in his lap,playing with his hair I turned to the rest of the gang.

"Guys will you help me?" I asked pleading.

"What's the matter Draco being hard to get?"Lee snickered.

"Very"I replied.

We debated about what to do but finally we decided on a plan and we agreed to put it in action the next day.

I kissed Seamus and went to bed.

* * *

I risked getting grounded to type this hope you like it.

Song I'm listening to as I type this is Just Breathe by Anna Nalick its good try it.


	4. Convincing Draco

I ment to update sooner I swear but I have school crap to deal with seeing as I might be failing English but I updated!lol amazing chapter to me and its almost done I just started a new one I have 2 to type and 1 I'm writing so IDK when I'll update soon I hope.

* * *

Early the next morning I woke up to get the plan going,I put on my tightest pants and shirt and headed down to breakfast with the gang.

Ron went down the passage Draco normally takes and I put on my cloak and silently followed him,Draco came down the corridor and Ron ran up to him.

"Draco my friends and I want to know if you want to play truth or dare with us tonight?"Ron asked him.

"Why should I,Weasley?"Draco smirked at him.

"Well you know if you found out something embarrassing about Harry you could blackmail him into leaving you alone" Ron replied.

"Why are you telling me this Weasley, I thought you and Harry were friends"Draco said suspiciously.

"Yeah we were until he practically raped you" Ron said looking sorry.

"How did you know about that?" Draco asked uneasily

"Harry told us and I'm so sorry man that was wrong"Ron said patting Draco on the shoulder.

Draco thought then,making up his mind,turned to Ron.

"I guess I'll try it ,when are we playing?"Draco asked him.

"Tonight at seven"Ron said beaming.

"Ok" Draco said and ran down the hall past me,I resisted the urge to grab him.

I pulled the cloak off and ran to Ron tackling him into a hug.

"Thanks mate"I said kissing his cheek.

"No problem"he gasped out.

"Oops "I said letting him go

"Thanks"he wheezed out.

We went to the Great Hall and sat next to the gang.

"Plan is in gear guys"Ron announced.

"Good now let's go do something fun"Seamus said jumping up.

We layed around the common room telling stories and jokes until six o'clock then we ran upstairs to get ready.

They threw on sweats but I wanted to look good so I slipped into my leather pants,I decided against wearing a shirt and I was almost done but something was missing,I turned to Ron.

"Hey can I borrow your guyliner?" I asked him.

"Sure"he said throwing it at me.

I quickly applied it and turned to the guys.

"How do I look guys?"I asked.

They stood there mouths agape.

"Sexy"Dean said.

"Extremely yummy"Seamus said eyes gleaming.

"Thanks guys"I said blushing.

We hurried down to the common room and Ron slipped outside to wait on Draco,he came back a few minutes later with Draco.

Draco came in with a scowl on his face,I chuckled and he looked up at me,when he saw me his jaw dropped and his face went red.

* * *

I'm having a crappy week that's the only reason I updated so much LOL hope you liked it More to come Hope to god I don't fail or I won't be allowed on to update.


	5. Dares,Awkwardness,and Kisses

I totally don't know when I 'll post after this soon I hope But here it is Awkwardness and Smutty not much but a little lol.

Dedicated to my bffl Grace and my bf Harry who at this moment is vacationing in Florida I miss him so much.

* * *

"Like what you see Draco?" I said smirking.

"Nope"he said snapping his mouth shut.

I rolled my eyes and beckoned him to sit down,he plopped down next to Lee.

"Hmk Draco you first mate"Seamus told him.

Draco turned to me.

"Truth or Dare Harry?" he said with an evil grin.

"Truth" I said looking into his eyes.

"Is it true you're still a virgin?"he asked me with an evil grin.

I blushed "Yes"I muttered.

"Seamus,truth or dare mate?" I asked with a wicked idea in my mind.

"Dare mate" he replied.

"I dare you to kiss Draco"I said smirking.

Seamus bounded up to Draco and pinned him to the floor,Seamus kissed him and Draco squirmed,Seamus pulled away and kissed down his neck.

Draco moaned and squirmed harder,I went hard hearing him moan.

Seamus let go of him and came and sat on my knee and started running his hands through my hair,Seamus turned to Draco and asked him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"Draco answered.

"I dare you to kiss Harry"he said winking at me.

I picked Seamus off my lap and stuck him in the chair,I walked up to Draco and pulled him to his feet.

I gently brought my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck,he hesitated then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I leaned against him kissing him harder,he moaned and bucked against me,I felt his erection against my leg.

I pulled away from his lips and leaned in close to his ear.

"Sexy" I whispered then nibbled his ear.

He gasped and I pulled away grinning and went back to Seamus,I pulled Seamus back on my lap and gently kissed his neck.

* * *

Hope you liked it I'll work on the new chapters but right now I am currently listening to Tom Felton and he is addicting lol.

Go Drarry!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Striptease

Like the name says Stripping in this chapter!

Dedicated to:IzzyyCullen for convincing me to keep writing even though I wanted to give up.

* * *

Draco turned to Lee.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" Lee answered smirking.

"I dare you to have a threesome with Ron and Dean"

Draco said evilly grinning.

Lee jumped up and drug Ron and Dean up to the dormitories.

"Seamus you go" I said.

"Truth or dare Draco?" Seamus asked.

"Dare"he replied quickly.

"I dare you to strip for Harry"Seamus said.

Draco hesitated then stood up and walked in front of me,I was barely aware that Seamus left us,I was hypnotised by Draco's shaking hips and the slow sexy way he was unbuttoning his shirt.

I reached out wanting to touch his perfect body but he slowly backed out of my reach and dropped his shirt to the floor.

I let out a moan when I saw his abs and he smiled and slowly unbuttoned his pants,torturing me,and damn it he was still moving his hips.

He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor,he stood there stark naked and let me check him out and god he was so fucking sexy everything from his mussed up hair to his long legs were perfect and god he was huge!

He danced sexily towards me and slightly brushed the bulge in my pants with his fingertips,I moaned and bucked upward,he smiled and slowly traced my bulge through my pants.

I moaned louder and grabbed his wrist,surprising him, and pulled him down onto me,I pressed my lips firmly to his and tracing his lips with my tongue I ran my hands down his body.

* * *

Next chapter will be smuttish and I need a new pairing for a fic if you have any suggestions review and let me know I was thinking Seamus and someone but it's your choice so let me know!!!!!!!!


	7. The Pleasure

I would have had this uploaded last night but mom came in "sad face" I'm watching Sorcerer's Stone while uploading this and it amazes me how much they have changed up til now.

Dedicated to:IzzyyCullen for the rapid replies and faith in me.

* * *

I pulled my lips away and nipped his neck causing him to moan loudly,I smiled and protested when he climbed off of my lap.

He chuckled and reached down slowly undoing my pants,I lifted my hips and he yanked them off and dropped to his knees,he took me in his mouth and gently swirled his tongue around the tip of my dick.

I moaned and he deep throated me sliding up and down my dick faster and faster.

"Shit Draco I'm gonna cum!!!!"I screamed.

He kept going,I grabbed his dick and started to pump it to his thrusts.

I exploded going over the edge,taking him with me,when the world stopped spinning I cast a cleaning charm and pulled Draco up.

Guiding him up to the dormitories I smiled seeing the gang all asleep,I pulled Draco to my bed and curled up with him.

"I love you Draco"I murmured at him.

"I love you too Harry" he said kissing my head.

We fell asleep in utter bliss.

I awoke to the gangs excited chatter,I moaned and opened my eyes seeing Draco softly snoring in my arms I gently kissed his eyelids and smiled.

I layed there thinking of Draco and how lucky I was that he was finally mine,Suddenly I felt someone nibbling at my ear I moaned loudly and Draco stirred and opened his eyes.

"Sorry baby' I whispered to him.

"It's ok"he whispered back.

I looked him up and down then started ravishing his neck,I bit,licked,sucked,and nibbled leaving love bites down it.

He moaned loudly and I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You know baby I like your hair all mussed up like that" I said.

"Good I hope you get to see it more often" he said.

I sighed and pulled away,I got up and found the gang sitting there listening into mine and Draco's conversation.

I snorted and walked over to them,kissing each on the forehead I heard Draco get up behind me.

* * *

I hope you liked it ending coming soon!!!!!!!! And I still need couple ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Shy Side of Draco

Sadly it's coming to an end But Alas all good things must.

Dedicated to:IzzyCullen my ever eager reviewer.

* * *

The gang started laughing and I turned around to see what they were laughing at,Draco stood there covering himself in a sheet,I snorted.

"Baby you look ridiculous come on take it off we all have the same parts and nudity isn't a thing to make a big deal of here "I told him.

He hesitated so I walked up to him and slowly unraveled the sheet from his body ,I heard the gang gasp when Draco's penis was uncovered.

Draco reached for the sheet to cover himself up again but I kept it out of his reach,I leaned in and kissed him softly and he bit my lips,I gasped and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we wrestled for a few minutes.

Finally I pulled away and walked to my trunk,I pulled out a tight pair of jeans and a tight v-nick shirt and threw them to Draco,I then pulled out a similar outfit for me.

The gang started getting dresses and when they were done they left for breakfast,I put my guyliner on and turned to Draco.

"Want some baby?"I asked him.

"I've never worn it before" he said blushing.

"Oh ok just hold still honey"I told him.

I quickly and gently applied it to his eyelids.

"There" I told him,I handed him a mirror and watched his jaw drop.

"You're the sexiest man in the world"I told him.

"I love it Harry" he whispered.

I kissed him and pulled him down to the Great Hall,I pulled him to the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Seamus I filled Draco's plate with food.

* * *

I hope you liked it people but you needs to review I'm disappointed I have like over 1,000 views yet only 10 reviews? so so so I just realised only 2 more chapters till the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Breakfast Desires

OMG I updated!!! Lol I hope you like it!!!!!!!!

Dedicated to:My amazing reviewers!you know who you are!!!

* * *

We ate in silence and after a while I turned to him and started feeding him little bacon bits gently brushing my fingers across his lips,every time I popped a piece in his mouth he would flick his tongue out to lick the grease off of my fingers causing me to moan with pleasure.

The gang sat there watching us like we were a porno movie,I chuckled knowing that when we went upstaird they were going to shag to the thought of us.

Draco smiled and started stroking my thigh,I bit back a moan and reached over to his lap and softly stroked the bulge in his pants,he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"See you upstairs guys!" I yelled.

We sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room and then up to the dormitories,he threw me on my bed and started kissing down my neck,I moaned and reached for his pants,he cast a spell and our clothes disappeared.

I latched onto one of his nipples and started sucking and nibbling,he moaned loudly and I felt him grow harder.

He flipped me over and propped me on my hands and knees,he did a lube charm and I moaned feeling the coldness in me.

He positioned himself in front od my hole and gently pushed,little by little I took his full length and he started thrusting hard,I bucked against him and he reached down pulling me in tme with his thrusts.

Suddenly we exploded,I collapsed with Draco on top of me,we layed there for a few minutes then I cast a cleaning charm and we cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

OMG I just looked at my notebook one more chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Invasion

Final chapter!!! It sucks I know but I hope you love it.

Dedicated to:All my reviewers

* * *

We had been asleep,it seemed,for a few minutes when Ron burst in.

"Guys wake up there are death eaters in the castle!" he screamed.

We scrambled up and got dresses fast,we followed Ron down the stairs where we found utter chaos.

Teachers and students fighting what seemed like hundreds of death eaters,we threw ourselves in to the fight and it seemed like their numbers were diminishing.

Me and Draco stood side by side dueling,we were weakening and the death eaters knew it.

Simultaneously the death eaters screamed,

"Avada Kadvra"

The spell hit both of us and we fell.

Darkness clouded my mind and the last thing I thought od was how much I had loved Draco,then darkness took over and my life was no more.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I'm typing a new story up soon!!!


End file.
